It is well known that floating fluid film seals "lockup" under pressure in an eccentric position with respect to the associated shaft. A problem exists because of the uncertainty associated with the position at which floating fluid film seals "lockup". Since the eccentricity of the seal influences both rotor stability and the location of the shaft's lateral critical speeds, the uncertainty in seal position introduces a serious problem to the designer of the machinery. Tilt pad seals have been an effective means of improving rotor stability in Dresser Rand's high pressure barrel compressors. The use of tilt pad seals in low pressure applications has not been possible up to the present time because of the insufficient pressure differentials needed to "lockup" the seal at the desired eccentricity. This invention effectively deals with these problems and permits the use of tilt pad seals in low pressure applications and also provides a consistent and predictable "seal effect" in various applications.